


Bubbles

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-18
Updated: 2002-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray play in bubbles!





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Bubbles

## Bubbles

by Callie

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"In here Ray," Fraser called as he heard the apartment door slam and the locks being rammed home. He grinned to himself as he heard Ray talking to Diefenbaker as he moved around the apartment. Cocking his head to one side, Fraser smiled as he heard the familiar thud of Ray's boots as they hit the floor. He closed his eyes listening to the sounds of their home; it made him feel warm inside, made him feel whole and wanted. "Yes," he whispered as he heard the sound of Ray's gun and holster as they were dropped onto the coffee table. 

Grinning again, Fraser stretched slightly easing his aching muscles as he slipped further down into the bubbles, smiling as they tickled his nose. Fraser opened his eyes grinning up at Ray as he felt a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Hey," Ray grinned down at him. "Playing with my bubbles again?" he teased stroking a hand absently through Fraser's wet hair as he perched on the edge of the bath tub. 

"Hey yourself," Fraser pushed up into the touch. "And yes. I have to admit that I am in your bubbles again." He cocked his head to one side. "Do you mind?" 

Ray leaned down with a small groan. Fraser looked at Ray puzzled, but was immediately distracted by Ray pulling him closer. My bubbles are your bubbles," he murmured against Fraser's lips before kissing him softly. Fraser sighed happily as he returned the kiss, a soapy hand reaching up to caress Ray's hair. With a smile, Ray pulled back. "Did Quinn get off OK?" he asked. 

"Yes. Turnbull and I dropped him off at the airport," Fraser replied. "And he thanks you for all your help," Fraser grabbed at Ray's hand squeezing. "As do I." 

"No problem," Ray squeezed Fraser's hand back. "I like Quinn. Hope he's gonna be OK," Ray replied staring at the bathroom wall distractedly. "It don't seem fair about his home." 

"No," Fraser answered quietly. "But Quinn is a survivor. I'm sure he will be alright." Fraser shook Ray's hand to get his attention. "And what about you? Are you alright?" 

"Me?" Ray looked back at Fraser surprised. "I'm good. I'm here. You're here," he smiled at Fraser. " I'm better than good." 

"Ray," Fraser protested narrowing his eyes. "You know what I mean." 

"Yeah I know what you mean," Ray sighed. 

"And," Fraser shook Ray's hand again in exasperation. "How are your parents? Are they well?" 

"Yeah," Ray dropped his eyes studying the seam of his jeans. "Got them settled in a trailer park in Skokie. And they're cool. You shoulda come for dinner," he looked at Fraser earnestly. "I just know Mum will love you." 

"And your father?" Fraser encouraged as he squeezed Ray's hand again. 

"He's cool too," Ray murmured staring at the wall again as he stroked a finger up and down Fraser's hand. "We talked," Ray shrugged. "You know...," he looked back at Fraser, a lost expression on his face. 

"Did you....?" Fraser blushed slightly as he stammered afraid to ask the question, but also afraid to hear the answer. He took a deep breath. "Did you...?" 

"Nah," Ray interrupted. "I didn't tell them about us," he faced Fraser holding his gaze, a hint of defiance reflecting in his pale blue eyes. 

"I understand," Fraser whispered trying valiantly to hide the hurt in his voice. 

"No you don't," Ray pulled out of Fraser's grip and started to slowly pace the small bathroom. He turned back towards Fraser. "I love you," he stabbed a finger in Fraser's direction. "I love you," he repeated. "And I aint ashamed of it. But they only just came back into my life. I wanna give them time to get to know you. Love you," he looked down at Fraser with a small smile. "Like I do." Calmer, Ray sat back down on the edge of the bath tub grabbing for Fraser's hand and holding on tight. "Then we'll sit them down and tell them together. OK?" 

Fraser could feel the slight tremors that flowed through Ray's body, could see the anxiety reflected in his pale eyes. Fraser suddenly felt guilty for doubting Ray - he knew without a doubt that Ray loved him, and he also knew deep down that Ray would tell his parents about their relationship. Fraser smiled up at Ray. "Agreed." Feeling Ray relax, he smiled again. "I love you too." Tilting his head towards the bubbles, Fraser waggled his eyebrows at Ray. "Join me?" 

"Thought you'd never ask," Ray got to his feet with a grin pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. "And it's only right," his head disappeared into his t-shirt muffling his voice. "Them being my bubbles and all." 

Fraser laughed lightly as he watched Ray strip down casting his clothes into an untidy heap on the floor. He trailed his eyes up and down Ray's lean body never ceasing to be amazed at the beauty that was his Ray. 

"Ray," he gasped as he caught sight of Ray's left side. "Your leg," he reached over gently running his finger tips from Ray's hip down his thigh - the usually pale skin was mottled black and blue. "Why didn't you tell me you had hurt your leg?" Fraser started to rise from the bath tub. "Did you do this when you came to rescue us this afternoon?" he asked, a worried look on his face. "I should have known that you hurt yourself when the motor cycle fell on you." 

Ray sighed. "Yeah I did this when the motor cycle fell on me. But," he gently pushed Fraser back down into the bath tub. "It don't hurt much. Just a bit achy. Nothing a hot soak with my favourite Mountie won't cure," he grinned at Fraser. Leaning forward he kissed the worried look on Fraser's face. "And I'd do it over again. No-one hurts or threatens my Ben," he kissed Fraser again. "OK?" 

Fraser remained silent staring up at Ray biting at his lower lip, the worried expression still on his face as his finger absently moved up and down Ray's bruised thigh. Ray sighed loudly grabbing at Fraser's hand and holding it firmly. "Quit looking at me like that Mr. Mountie. And repeat after me," he shot Fraser a cheeky grin. "O.......K," he mouthed slowly. 

Fraser's lips twitched slightly. "O........K," he mimicked with a smile before kissing Ray's hand. 

"Good," Ray smiled back. "Now," he pointed at Fraser. "You top up that hot water and the bubbles, and I'll get us some supplies," he said as he hurried out of the bathroom humming to himself happily. 

"Supplies?" Fraser asked, but he was too late Ray had disappeared out of the bathroom. He raised his eyes wondering what Ray meant by supplies. Shifting slightly he turned the tap to replenish the hot water. Grabbing the bubble bath, he added some to the water stirring it gently. Satisfied with his efforts, he lay back to wait for Ray. 

"Tada," a naked Ray appeared in the doorway carrying a tray. He hooked his foot around the leg of the small table in the corner dragging it towards the bath tub. "Right," he carefully placed the tray on the table. "We have iced tea for the gorgeous naked Mountie in the bubbles," he winked at Fraser. "Beer for the cop..." 

"Sexy cop," Fraser interrupted with a smirk. 

Ray pulled a face which turned into a grin. "We also have strawberries, chips and some cold pizza from last night in case we get... you know hungry. And," he disappeared out of the bathroom, re-appearing with some candles in glasses. "We have some candles for....," he shrugged. "Well.... just because," he smiled at Fraser as he lit the candles positioning them around the room. "What do you think?" Ray asked Fraser waving his hand around the room. 

"It's all very romantic Ray," Fraser cocked his head to one side. "But when are you going to join me in the bubbles? I'm not good at waiting," he teased mimicking one of Ray's favourite sayings. 

"Impatient Mountie," Ray teased back as he slid into the bubbles with a sigh facing Fraser. They shifted about until they were comfortable. "This is nice. You. Me. And the bubbles," Ray murmured happily as he flexed his shoulders before leaning back. 

"Mmmm," Fraser agreed as he closed his eyes. 

"Hey," Ray nudged Fraser gently with his foot. "You're not going to sleep on me, are you?" He flicked some bubbles in Fraser's direction. 

"As if I could ever fall asleep on you," Fraser opened his eyes grinning as he flicked some bubbles back at Ray. "You're far too interesting," he teased as he ran his hand up Ray's leg massaging gently. 

"Hey," Ray wriggled as Fraser tickled the underside of his knee. "That tickles." 

"I know," Fraser let out an un-Mountie like giggle. "But I thought it might help with the bruising." 

"Yeah right," Ray grinned as he snagged a piece of pizza from the tray. Fraser smirked at him as he helped himself to some strawberries. "Hey," Ray said as he bit into his pizza. "Don't you have to dip your strawberry in your drink or something? I saw it in a movie." 

Fraser snorted. "I am quite certain that ice tea doesn't qualify Ray," he replied with a smile. "I think the drink has to be champagne to bring out the flavour." 

"Oh," Ray picked up a strawberry studying it. "I knew that," he dipped the strawberry into his beer. "Wonder if beer works?" He bit into the strawberry. "Nah," he pulled a face. "Don't work." 

"Ray," Fraser laughed. Leaning forward, he blew at the bubbles directing them towards Ray. He laughed again as the bubbles landed in Ray's spiky hair. 

Ray cackled as he flicked bubbles back Fraser's way. Giggling, they flicked bubbles back and forth at one another. "Yer gonna pay Mountie," Ray threatened. 

"I can't wait," Fraser breathed as his hand found the inside of Ray's thighs - he squeezed gently. 

"Ben," Ray squeaked as he squirmed. "This is war," he smirked, his pale eyes flashing with mischief. He unexpectedly grabbed one of Fraser's feet. Fraser's squeak of surprise turned into a long groan as Ray proceeded to lick each one of his toes in turn. Ray grinned to himself as Fraser closed his eyes with a smile. Shifting slightly, Ray slowly traced a path up Fraser's leg with his big toe. Fraser sighed pushing his leg into the touch. He moaned softly as Ray's toe reached his penis. 

"Mmmm," Fraser sighed with a smile. "Nice." 

"Freak," Ray teased as he rubbed his big toe up and down Fraser's penis. Fraser moaned again arching into the touch, and Ray could feel Fraser harden as he continued to rub softly. 

Opening his eyes, Fraser stilled Ray's foot with a hand. "Come to bed with me," he breathed, his voice husky with desire. "Now," Fraser shifted, wiggled and manoeuvred until Ray was laying beneath him, ignoring that water and bubbles had spilled over the side of the bath tub. Claiming Ray's lips hungrily, Fraser forced his tongue into Ray's mouth to explore. They writhed and thrust against each other as they kissed pushing more bubbles over the side of the bath tub as they displaced the water. 

Breathless, Ray pushed at Fraser. "You got bubbles on the floor," he panted. 

"I know," Fraser giggled as he stroked a hand down Ray's face. "And I don't care." Ray gave him a surprised look as Fraser pulled himself to a kneeling position, straddling Ray's legs. "You're a bad influence on me," Fraser explained grinning down at Ray. 

"Greatness," Ray beamed back as his hands stroked across Fraser's chest. "Now about your suggestion of going to bed," he waggled his eyebrows at Fraser. "You said something about now." 

"So I did," Fraser said as he stepped out of the bath tub grabbing for a large towel wrapping around himself. "Share my towel," he offered as Ray carefully climbed out of the water. 

"God how did I get so lucky?" Ray whispered stepping into Fraser's arms. "First I get to share your bubbles," he kissed Fraser's nose. "Then you wanna share the towel." 

Fraser leaned forwards kissing at Ray's neck, his tongue licking at the drops of water. "Mmmm," he replied as he enveloped them in the towel. "I love you Ray," he tightened his hold of Ray deepening the kiss by pressing his tongue between Ray's lips to explore the warmth of his mouth. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser's waist as their lips joined and they lost themselves in the kiss. "I love you," Ray murmured as he rubbed his nakedness against Fraser's own nakedness. "Bed," he started to walk them towards their bedroom. 

"Forget the bed," Fraser growled in the back of his throat. "Want you now," he lowered them towards the floor as he once again possessed Ray's lips in a fervent kiss. 

"So lucky," Ray murmured as he thrust his tongue into Fraser's mouth as they lost themselves in passion and desire for one another. 

They rolled on the damp floor, tangling themselves in the towel, moving against each other as they fought for dominance. They kissed and explored each other with hands, tongues and mouths, their need and hunger for one another overwhelming them as they writhed against the other's nakedness. They moaned one another's name as they ground their groins against each other, desperate to possess the other. Thrusting and jerking against each other, they revelled in the feelings they were evoking. 

Without warning, Fraser rolled Ray onto his back covering him with his body stilling their frantic movements. He smiled down at Ray. Ray smiled back as Fraser leaned down claiming his lips in a gentler kiss. 

Ray shifted as he moved his hand down to Fraser's cock stroking at the hardness. Fraser groaned. Closing his eyes, he rest his head in the crook of Ray's neck. "Oh "Ray," he sighed flicking his tongue into the dip of Ray's collar bone lapping at the pale skin. Fraser traced a path up and down Ray's neck as Ray continued to run his hand up and down Fraser's penis occasionally rubbing a finger over the leaking head. 

"Love you," Ray whispered in Fraser's ear as he brought his hands up to caress Fraser's face and hair. "So much," he claimed Fraser's lips again. 

As they lost themselves in the kiss, they touched and caressed the other's dampened skin. Droplets of sweat, water and bubbles were licked and lapped up as their tongues gently explored the familiar territory of one another's body. Fraser licked at Ray's bruised thigh and hip, gently massaging with his tongue as Ray moaned softly, arching his back at each swirl of Fraser's tongue on his skin. 

Rocking against each other, they delighted in the friction as their cocks rubbed and glided together. Their need became more urgent, and they moaned in unison as they picked up the rhythm grinding against each other thrusting harder and harder. Chanting each other's name, they moved towards their release. 

Fraser moaned loudly as he came hard. He bit lightly at Ray's shoulder as he fell towards his climax. Thrusting his penis against Ray's body over and over, he gasped as he released his semen over Ray's belly and thigh. Feeling Fraser come sent Ray over the edge with a cry. Pushing upwards, he shouted Fraser's name as he climaxed, his body jerking uncontrollably as his penis shot his seed between their sweat sheened bodies. They kissed at each other hungrily continuing to pound against each other as they reached the final throes of their orgasm. 

Finally spent, they lay clutching at each other with Fraser still covering Ray with his body as they tried to get their breathing under control. Fraser recovered first, quickly cleaning them with the discarded towel. Jumping to his feet, he pulled Ray to his feet. Wrapping his arms around Ray. "Now we go to bed," Fraser whispered in Ray's ear. 

Ray chuckled as he let himself be led to their bed. Slipping under the comforter, Ray pulled Fraser close as they entwined their legs and arms together. "I'm gonna take you for a ride in the GTO tomorrow," he whispered. "Might even let you drive. But only because I love you and stuff." 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser teased as he nuzzled Ray's neck. "And as I love you, I will treat your car with the proper respect." 

Ray grinned lopsidedly. He shook his head. "I still can't ... you know believe he towed it all the way from Arizona for me." 

"A peace offering perhaps," Fraser suggested kissing at Ray's forehead. "May be he decided that it was time to put the past in the past where it belongs." 

"Yeah maybe," Ray whispered as he cuddled closer to Fraser. "Hope so." 

"As do I," Fraser replied. They lay in silence for a while, occasionally kissing each other, luxuriating in being together. "Ray," Fraser nuzzled Ray's neck again. "Can we play in your bubbles again tomorrow evening?" 

"Bubble maniac," Ray teased, his voice sleepy. 

"Understood," Fraser snuggled closer. 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End Bubbles by Callie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
